


Present

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ariadne Makes shitfanfics, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I wrote the letter for the person I like, I'm a minor, Kisses, M/M, excuse me, statement based on how my parents were a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: It's iori's birthday.Riku wants to give him a gift.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> It was based the gift part of the box and the statement in the anecdote of how my mom and dad became a couple xD, Iori would be my mom and Riku my dad. The other day talking on the phone he told me, and I hope you like it, it was something that came out of nowhere xD.  
> As a bonus, the letter was made in some parts to the person I like xD.
> 
> Enjoy pls ><

Iori shifted in his bed unable to continue with his dream, so he chose instead to get up and find something to deal with in order to get rid of the thoughts that have been disturbing his tranquility for a few weeks.

He thought about what it would be better to do, and in the end he decided to start preparing breakfast if no one else had done it, otherwise he would take a shower. He took off his pajamas and put on more comfortable clothes to walk around the house, left his room and when he came to the room and the clock on the wall saw that it was six thirty in the morning, so he thought that no one was I still awake because today they were all on their free day, and I'm sure they would prefer to rest until late.

That idea was discarded almost immediately upon hearing as if something metallic hit the wooden floor of the kitchen, approached with slow steps and entered. He saw a very familiar back crouched lifting something from the floor, and when he got up he saw that it was Riku.

"Ah, Nanase-san, what are you doing up so early? And also in the kitchen." approached him and picked up a spoon that was lying on the floor.

"Iori, good morning." the redhead smiled and approached him and felt his heart speed up and trying to calm him down.

"G ... good morning." oh ray your heart would not stop and stutter.

"Answering your question, I was about to make breakfast I could not sleep." She blushed a little or maybe it was just her imagination so she did not pay attention.

"Oh good I could not sleep either, and I thought about doing something, can I help you?"

"Of course you can." he smiled still blushing and took out a bowl. "I will prepare eggs, could you help me putting them in the bowl and stir them? While I will put the pan on the fire."

"Of course I do." nodded and took out the eggs by putting them in the bowl and when he put them on he took the blender and stirred them.

Riku who had already heated the pan dumped them inside, while Iori watched as Riku prepared concentrate. "I will put water to heat in the coffee maker, surely they are not slow to get up."

"Of course." Riku smiled and Iori did what he said.

After a while they had finished preparing everything and left it there in the kitchen and they went to sit on the couch.

"Ah Iori tomorrow is your birthday." Riku said out of nowhere and Iori looked at him with a small smile.

"Yes, it's tomorrow."

"Well, once I want to wish you happy birthday Iori and enjoy it." she smiled tenderly and hugged him.

"H... hey, Nanase-san." he stuttered a little and blushed from the embrace and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. "Thanks for wanting him.

"It's nothing Iori.- he smiled. "But you know? I can give you your gift today. "He blushed and leaned over Iori and did not have time to react when I kissed him, Iori opened his eyes in surprise and Riku sat on his lap hugging his neck while kissing him and Iori I let it go by answering the kiss without letting go of her waist.

They separated for lack of air and with flushed cheeks panting, and Iori looked at Riku and when he saw that he caught his breath he pulled another kiss and Riku instantly corresponded, in that they heard a door opening and the rapid fright they parted and Riku He ran to his room.

"Good morning Riku-kun." He could distinguish Sogo's voice and Riku replied as he listened as he walked away and apparently entered his room.

"Good morning Osaka-san." greeting Sogo still recovering his breath.

"Ah Iori-kun good morning." He smiled and approached him. "Why Riku-kun ran out?" He look at him with suspicion.

"E ... eh? He had things to do." Iori was invented with a quick excuse. "Well, we prepared breakfast and there is hot water for coffee, if you like." He stopped nervously and crawled to his room and closed the door.

Sogo looked confused at where Iori had gone and shrugged, and went to breakfast. Meanwhile Riku lay on his bed flushed and trying to calm his heart accelerated and his mind that repeated again and again the moment of Iori and him a few moments ago.

"Ahh, surely he hates me for that, stupid feelings and impulses, he had already been controlling me, but I just could not." Talking alone and frustrated by the bed. "I should not have done that, but I love him very much, I'll try to tell him what I feel, but it frightens me that maybe I do not feel the same. Although he kissed me again, but maybe it was just the adrenaline rush of the moment." He ruffled his frustrated hair, and began to think how he would tell his feelings to Iori but for the moment he would avoid it since he did not want to have to deal with him, until it was time for him to be confessed.

Iori in his room took out clothes to take a bath, although it would be best to have breakfast so he left the clothes on his bed and went back to the kitchen. There was Sogo and breakfast.

"Iori-kun Hello again." he smiled at him.

"Hi Osaka-san came to breakfast."

"Okay, take a seat"- Iori nodded and on a plate he served himself egg and in a cup the water to prepare coffee. The breakfast remained quiet and more time they were joined by Mitsuki and Yamato, since Tamaki and Nagi were still sleeping because they had been awake watching anime.

Getting up from the table went to wash the dishes and Sogo also did the same. After finishing he went to bathe while the others talked in the room as they were planning to prepare Iori the next day because Nagi and Tamaki had already woken up.

He left his bathroom and went back to his room bumping into Riku who saw him running away, he became sad because the redhead was possibly angry about the morning, so he spent all his day with Riku avoiding him and everyone else at the same time. and preparing things for tomorrow, although I noticed that Riku also helped what made him happy a little.

Among many things came the night and with it the time to sleep for everyone since they were tired except Iori who spent a little studying for a few exams that would be soon, so it takes a little longer to fall asleep but finally got it.

The next day he woke up because he felt a weight in his bed, so he opened his eyes and saw the other 6 members of idolish7 and his manager, but I notice that Riku is the one who was farther away than everyone else, he felt a pinprick in the heart but he put one of his best smiles and received the congratulations of all kindly.

They left him some gifts and balloons in the room -because they could not wait for the celebration to give them- and sighing he took his clothes and went to the shower, went to his room and dried his hair to go to the living room , where they were all smiling and all around adorned.

"Happy birthday!" They said in unison and Riku tried to hide behind the others, definitely if this continued so Iori could not take it anymore. They took him to the kitchen where they had a delicious breakfast prepared, he thanked many times and together the eight breakfast.

For the afternoon they planned a meal and a walk around the city, the food was bought in a family restaurant where the specialty was katsudon. Iori who was secretly a lover of this dish enjoyed it to the fullest, how there was no way for others to know of his love for him, it must have been his nii-san's suggestion. But it did not take any importance and he devoted himself to enjoying everything, they took the walk through the nearest squares and returned to the bedrooms for the sunset, where they were received by Banri and Otoharu with a small celebration.

"They should not have bothered you," Iori said timidly.

"No Iori-kun, it's your birthday and it should be celebrated as you deserve." they smiled and Iori was infected, everyone one by one they were giving him their gift, until the last one was Riku.

"Umm, Iori, can I give it to you outside?" Iori nodded, I had nothing to lose, so Riku came out first, and Iori kept telling the others to continue at the celebration, which would not take long.

Already outside the bedrooms in the small garden they sat on a fence that was there and Iori could see how the redhead was nervous playing with his hands and behind him was a box not too small or too big.

"Well, your gift." Despite being nervous Riku managed to give a bright smile as he handed the box to Iori, the black haired blush and took it. "Open it, I hope you like it."

"Thanks Nanase-san." Iori smiled down her eyes and put the box next to her carefully unwrapping her, but even being careful she could not prevent some parts of the paper from tearing, when she had removed it completely she opened the box while she felt the look Riku so fixed in which he penetrated the soul. I look at the contents and found a small folded letter and a stuffed flower and a small figure of Kinako, the younger smiled at the gift and opened the letter.

Iori:

I know what I was avoiding you after what happened the other day, but being by your side I feel very nervous, my heart beats strongly and I realized that I'm in love with you, I love you so much Iori, I do not wait for an answer, just do not I felt comfortable keeping all this and that is why I am writing this letter to you if you do not feel the same do not worry about me, we will continue being friends, when you are sad I also become sad. In all I think is that I want to hug you, sleep with you, give you a lot of love and be in your bad and good times.  
I love you.

Atte: Riku.

Iori wanted to cry but she held on and turned to see Riku, without saying anything she embraced him winning a cry of surprise from Riku, the younger buried his face in the older man's shoulder and hugged her as he felt Riku wrap his arms around him. He also and as he was shaking, it was logical he was just going to finish January so the weather was very cold.

"I love you too Nanase-san." she said in her ear while she blushed, raised her face and saw Riku just as flushed. That prompted him to kiss Riku and he did so by joining his lips while Riku remained static.

A few seconds later he separated only to kiss him again, only now Riku also participated, when they separated they looked at each other and released the hug.

"Nanase-san go out with me." It was not a question but rather it seemed an order, and smiling Riku accepted.

"Of course." again embraced him.

"We must enter, this climate does not favor you at all." He smiled and kissed her cheek to then store everything in the box. "By the way, thank you for the gift, I will treasure it and I will put the flower on my bedside table." He smiled and They went into the bedrooms together.

Later they would explain everything to others.


End file.
